


Those who their hearts truly beat for

by JamieFletcher



Category: Macriley - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieFletcher/pseuds/JamieFletcher
Summary: Set a few months after season 4, Mac and Riley have been spending more time together. Mac and Desi have broke up for good. During their time together, Riley’s feelings for Mac have increased to the point where her mind and heart are telling her to tell Mac the truth. In this one chapter story, discover how Mac and Riley realise their feelings for each other and how their hearts beat for and belong to each other. Enjoy !
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Those who their hearts truly beat for

One late night at Mac’s place...  
Riley is hanging out over the deck, staring at the stars. Every moment she has had with Mac, from him holding her hand after they dropped the WW2 bomb in Germany to them hugging after he said she could stay at his place after she broke up with Aubrey, was running through her mind. She couldn’t get him out of her mind. Even after what happened with Codex and Mac’s aunt, she spent more time with him in hoping it would help him grieve and distract him from his break up with Desi because he couldn’t be with someone that didn’t trust him but instead, her feelings for him increased. Her mind and heart was telling her she can no longer keep it to herself. She was gonna tell him... tonight.

“Hey, Riles. What are you doing ?” Mac asked as he walked up towards her.  
“Oh, you know... just watching the stars. They are beautiful.” She replied.  
As Mac stood next to her, Riley’s heart started to beat faster, giving her the signal it was the time to tell him. Mac noticed Riley’s eyes looking down, with a upset face.  
“Riley, what’s wrong ?” He asked.  
She looked right into his eyes.  
“Mac, for the past few months, even before what happened with Codex and your aunt, i’ve been thinking a lot about you... about us.” She said, as Mac stared at her.  
“We’ve been spending more time together and it just made me realise that I have feelings... for you.” Riley confessed as holds her hands tight.  
Mac stares at her speechless, not knowing how to respond to that. This moment of silence is bringing the thought to Riley’s mind that she shouldn’t have said anything.  
“Oh God, I shouldn’t have said anything. Just... forget I said anything.” Riley says as she walks away with tears in her eyes.  
“Riley, wait !” Mac shouted but to no success. Riley didn’t stop. She went straight to her room. Nothing but silence for the rest of the night at Mac’s place.

Next morning at the Phoenix war room...  
Mac, Riley and Bozer enter to see Matty. Mac and Riley haven’t said a word to each other since last night. It was too awkward for them.  
“Where’s Russ ?” Asked Bozer. “He’s busy with a meeting in DC. Desi is also unavailable, as she is currently on another op.”  
“That’s probably for the best.” Mac thought in his mind.  
“So, what’s happening ?” Mac asked.  
“This” Matty responds. She shows news footage of a collapsed building in Miami.  
“As a few hours ago, a building was bombed. State officials don’t know who or what caused it but 20 people are trapped. Phoenix has offered to help rescue the trapped civilians. All 4 of us are going for this dangerous op.” Matty informs them.  
“You’re coming as well ?” Bozer asks.  
“Is that a problem, Bozer ?” Matty asks him.  
“No” Bozer says, after realising he shouldn’t have said anything, due to Matty’s eyes staring at him.  
“Ok then. Mac and Bozer, you two will be heading inside the building to find those trapped people. Riley; you and me will be assisting paramedics and the police outside. We have a plane ready to take us. Wheels up in 5.” Matty says.

On the flight to Miami...  
A few hours have past, with more to come before the team arrive at their destination.Mac is sitting alone, making something with a paper clip. Matty comes over, sitting opposite him.  
“Ok blondie, what’s up ?” She asks.  
“What do you mean ?” Mac responds.  
“You and Riley. I’ve noticed the two of you have not said anything to each other, this entire day.” She says.  
Mac looks at Riley, who is sitting upwards from where they are, staring at her laptop.  
“It’s complicated.” He says, as he puts his finished paperclip invention down on the table, which is shaped into a heart. Matty notices it, then looks at Riley, before finally looking back at Mac.  
“So, it finally happened.” Matty deduces.  
“Wait, you knew ?!” Mac asks with a surprised face.  
“Come on, it isn’t rocket science to see there’s something between you two. I’ve noticed the two of you have been spending together in and outside of work more often and the way you both look at each other. Not to mention the fact, she out of everyone at the Phoenix risked her job and went out of her way to join and help you take down Codex undercover. She has a lot of trust in you, Mac.” Matty says.  
Mac looks at Riley, who is unaware that he is.  
“Yeah, she does.” He responds.  
“She told me that she has feelings for me last night. She’s had them for a long while actually.” Mac admits.  
“What did you tell her ?” Matty asks.  
“I just froze. I didn’t know what to say. If i’m being honest with myself, I had feelings for her a while back but I when found out that she had a boyfriend, I was jealous. I tried to move on from it by getting back with Desi but that was a mistake. It just made things worse.” Mac admits.  
“And now, we’re walking into a dangerous collapsing building and if something were to happen to me when i’m in there...”  
“Don’t think like that.” Matty tells Mac.  
“IF something were to happen to me, I don’t want end things with Riley this way. So, in case something does happen, i’ll need you to tell Riley something for me. I can’t tell her myself right now because I need to get my head in the game and stay focused for the op.” Mac says, as puts on a serious face.  
“What is it ?” Matty asks, even though in her mind, she is hoping that nothing bad will happen to Mac and Bozer when they enter the building.  
Mac leans over to whisper in her ear, as the plane continues to fly to its destination.

Miami... a lovely place to visit when you’re not there for a life and death mission.  
The team arrive outside the building.  
“Hi, we’re The Phoenix Foundation. We are here to assist in anyway we can.” Matty tells the leading police officer at the scene.  
“Yeah, I got the call that you would be arriving to help. I appreciate the assistance.” The officer tells them.  
“Anything on the trapped civilians inside ?” Mac asks.  
“Yeah, we manage to get 7 people out but 13 still remain inside. The building is becoming more unstable. We got doctors and nurses tending to those who are hurt.” The officer tells them.  
“Ok, me and Riley will help them. Mac and Bozer, get inside to help the remaining 13 civilians. Be careful, both of you. That’s a order.” Matty says as she points at them, with her face all serious.  
Mac and Bozer move up a bit to get a better look at the building. Mac notices Bozer looking a bit worried and terrified, something which isn’t new when it comes to Bozer.  
“You ok, Boze ?” Mac asks.  
“Yeah. I mean, I have been through plenty of things. Been shot at, almost blown up in your dad’s SUV. I was even terrified when I saw a xenomorph burst through that guy’s chest in Alien, for the first time.”  
“That was a movie, Bozer.” Mac responds, with a small smile on his face.  
“Yeah, still terrifying though.” Bozer says.  
“Hey, I’m with you. I’ve always got your back.” Mac tells him, insuring Bozer.  
“Ok, we’re going in.” Mac tells Matty and Riley, as turns to look at them.  
Riley, already looking concerned, finally says something.  
“Be careful... both of you.” She tells them.  
Mac looks at her.  
“We will.” He tells her, giving her a smile, which helps with her concerns.  
Mac and Bozer heads towards the building.

Inside the building...  
Mac and Bozer have successful found 3 trapped civilians but are informed by one that 10 people are trapped in one room, as they are leading them out.  
“Matty, you there ?” Mac asks over comms.  
“Yeah, I read you Mac.” Matty responds.  
“Bozer and I have found 3 people. They are leaving the building but one of them has told us that the remaining 10 people are trapped in a room, with no way to get out.” Mac tells her.  
“Riley, you’re up.” Matty informs her.  
She gets her laptop up, looking for heat signatures.  
“Found them They are in the main office, on the floor above you.” Riley tells them.  
“We’re on way.” Mac tells them.  
Mac and Bozer find the room. After lifting some heavy debris, they enter to see the trapped the people.  
“Hi, we’re with The Phoenix Foundation. We’ve come to get you out.” Mac responds.  
“Oh thank God.” Some of the civilians say.  
“We got to go now, before...” Bozer is cut off, as the building starts to shake, causing everyone to fall. Some of the debris starts to fall around them.  
Everyone outsides hears the building shake and sees it collapsing more.  
“ALL UNITS, FALL BACK, I REPEAT FALL BACK !!” Shouts the leading police officer. Police officers and paramedics fall back, as the building crumbles. Riley and Matty watch in horror.  
“MAC ! MAC !” Riley shouts into her comms, with no response.

Inside the main office...  
Mac is lying on the ground, covered in dust and has a cut above his head. His eyes start to open but his hearing is all fuzzy and static, as if he had been hit by a sonic scream. He eventually hears a voice, which gets closer.  
“Mac ! Mac! Can you hear me ?!” Bozer shouts as he helps him up, who is also covered in dust and has a cut on his face.  
“Yeah, i’m Ok. Is everyone else alright ? Mac asks.  
“Yeah, i’ve checked on them. Comms are down though. Can’t reach Riley or Matty. The entrance to the door is blocked with heavy debris. We can’t lift it.” Bozer tells him.  
Mac looks around the office, seeing what’s available for him to use to create a new entrance. He finally notices a supply room that the main office has. He enters to see what’s there and takes what he needs.  
“True, so we’re gonna have to make a new entrance.” Mac tells Bozer. Mac starts doing his thing, building something together. It’s not a op without Mac building something.  
“What is he doing ?” A woman asks.  
“Mac is doing his thing. Just watch.” Bozer tells the woman.

Outside the building...  
Riley is looking more worried, as no word from Mac or Bozer yet.  
“Matty, I can’t get through to them. They’re comms must be down. Oh, God.” Riley says as she starts to panic and struggles to breathe.  
Matty grabs her hand.  
“Hey, it’s Mac and Bozer. I’m worried for them as well but I still believe they are alive. You’ve got too as well. For your sake and for there’s as well.” Matty tells her.  
Riley nods, trying to breath easy.  
Matty thinks back to what Mac whispered into her ear, thinking she should tell Riley to ease her pain.  
“Riley, on the plane, Mac asked me to tell you something in case something happens.” Matty informs her.  
“What is it ?” Riley asks.  
She leans down for Matty to whisper Mac’s message into her, the words “I feel the same.”  
Riley’s eyes open wide open, as she gasps quietly, bringing out a bit of a relief. Her mouth starts to form a smile, while still looking shocked.

Back inside the main office...  
Mac finishes what he was building.  
“Ok, this is a thermal bomb. This should blow up that wall, so we can exit and get out. As long as we stand back, the bomb won’t kill us.” Mac tells the group.  
“But there is always a but with you, so I’m gonna say ask it. But ?” Bozer asks Mac.  
“But since the building is in a bad condition, causing a explosion, no matter how small could cause it to crumble further, increasing our chances of dying but we’ve got no other choice. No one else will be able to reach us in time.” Mac informs everyone.  
Everyone looks at each other and decides to take the risk, nodding at Mac and Bozer.  
“Do it.” Bozer tells Mac.  
Mac sets the bomb at the wall and gets back with everyone.

Outside the building...  
A explosion goes off, which everyone hears. Riley and Matty, still holding hands look at the building. Nothing happens for a minute before they notice Mac and Bozer exiting the building with the 10 remaining civilians. Everyone cheers as Riley and Matty breathe a heavy sign of relief. Mac and Bozer walks towards them.  
“Nice work you two. Thanks to you, those people get to live another day.” Matty tells them.  
“Yep, all in a days work. If its alright with you lot, i’m gonna sleep throughout the flight back home.” Bozer says with a smile on his face.  
He and Matty leave. Mac watches them leave and then turns to see Riley, with tears in her eyes. They both nod and smile at each other.  
“Matty gave me your message.” She tells Mac.  
“I meant it. I froze last night because at that moment, i didn’t know what to say but yeah, that’s how I feel about you Riles.” Mac responds.  
Riley walks slowly towards him, putting her hands around his face when she reaches him. After looking into each other’s eyes, they finally embrace and kiss. As they do, both of their hearts start beating faster, signalling the fact that their hearts beat for and belong to each other.

The end.


End file.
